tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Guard
The Crimson Guard represent several steps forward in the evolution of the Cobra Trooper. They are considered the most elite troopers of Cobra's army and possess a fearsome oath of loyalty to Cobra Commander that only few non-Siegie (phonetic for the Crimson Guard initials, C.G.) troopers can match. Aside from the standard infantry training they receive, each Crimson Guardsman is expected to specialize in a civilian profession that may be considered as mundane by most. Specifically, most of them hold degrees in law or accountancy. Upon graduating, many are sent out to the world at large, posing as doctors, lawyers, executives and even infiltrating the higher echelons of politics. More than just undercover agents, the Crimson Guard goes deeper, earning the trust of the gullible public who don't know their true loyalty... History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: For Cobra to be successful, it needed undercover agents to subvert governments from the inside out. Soldiers were adequate for acts of terrorism and military attacks, but more subtlety and stealth was often needed. Money had to be raised to fund Cobra's operations and knowledge of the law was needed to circumvent government regulations and to influence politicians in America and elsewhere. Around 1984, Cobra Commander commissioned a new group of elite Cobra soldiers, the Crimson Guard. The Guard was unquestionably loyal to the Commander and most served as deep cover agents, infiltrating America's cities and towns, posing as average citizens. Businessmen, lawyers and accountants, they helped Cobra gain financial assets all over the world. The entire town of Springfield was, in essence, an undercover operation. All its citizens were a part of Cobra, but had to hide that fact from anyone from the outside world. The most powerful citizens in Springfield became the core of the Crimson Guard. Less than a year after the group's founding, the international businessman and mercenaries Tomax and Xamot became the Crimson Guard commanders, the group continued to be loyal primarily to Cobra Commander. All of the Siegies (C.G.'s) took on assumed names and new identities. Some groups even underwent cosmetic surgery to have the same face, the most famous being the Fred series. The identitical faces were designed to make it easy to replace one Guardsman with another if he was lost in battle or reassigned for some other reason. His standing in a community would not be lost, just passed on to another of his series. In most cases, an entire Siegie's family would also be working for Cobra in some capacity. The first in the Fred Broca series -- aka Fred I -- and his wife and two children took up residence just outside of Fort Wadsworth, a suspected center for G.I. Joe activity (it was actually the location of the Pit). After gathering little evidence of Joe activity, Fred received a call from Cobra Commander himself, giving him the possible location of a Joe bae in the High Sierra mountains. Along with Destro and Firefly, Fred followed the bug to Snake-Eyes' cabin in the wilderness. A long firefight began between Snake-Eyes and the three Cobra agents, and the Joe commando was soon joined by Spirit and Airborne. Fred was shot by Spirit and died in the aftermath of the battle. The Joes laid Fred to rest in a small cave under a nearby waterfall. Though Fred I had died, Cobra cared little about his demise. A short time later, his family met Fred II, another member of the Fred series. He pretended to be the original Fred, but his family knew he was an imposter, but eventually accepted him. Over the next few months, Fred (and family) evaded a group of Joes at the Staten Island shopping mall, then led a group of Siegies attacking Snake-Eyes and Scarlett on the Staten Island ferry. The Joes ambushed the Cobras, and Fred ended up falling into the freezing cold river after being frightened from seeing Snake-Eyes true, disfigured face. Fred returned home with a terrible fever and argued with his family. Despite doctor's orders, he left the house after noticing a Joe vehicle leaving Fort Wadsworth. He followed them to Washington, DC and listened in on their conversation through a bug attached to their jeep. He learned that two of the Joes were Snake-Eyes and Stalker. He found them at the Vietnam Memorial and revealed his true identity: He was Wade Collins -- an old army buddy of the Joes who was presumed dead by them decades earlier. He had, in fact been a prisoner of war for years and eventually joined Cobra when his life fell apart at home. Collins intended to turn the Joes in, but Stalker convinced him that he still had a family that loved him, and that Cobra was using him. Wade packed up his family and moved somewhere in the United States, free from Cobra's influence. A Crimson Guard scientist, Prof. Appel, was so deep undercover that his own daughter, Candy had no idea he had joined Cobra. Appel was the mastermind behind the creation of Cobra Island. He surmised that if a certain faultline under the ocean floor was aggravated, a huge landmass would be thrust up above the waves. Cobra tricked the Joes into bombing a bunker on the bottom of the ocean, proving Appel's theory and creating a new sovereign land that Cobra claimed as their own. Appel was stationed on Cobra Island for a time, but was later killed. While Cobra Commander was presumed dead after a battle with the Joes, he arrived at Fred's Garage in Denver and surprised the garage's Siegie owner, Fred VII. This particular Fred was a mechanical engineer and helped build a highly-advanced cybernetic leg for Cobra Commander's son, Billy. Fred also designed a suit of battle armor for Cobra Commander and the Cobra vehicle known as the Pogo. For a time, Fred VII helped his Commander renew his fight with the Joes, but when the Commander decided to turn his back on Cobra for his son, Fred was furious. He angrily shot Cobra Commander through the back and buried him in the woods outside of Denver. Realizing that anyone could be inside the battle armor, Fred made his way to Cobra Island where he posed as the true Cobra Commander for a time with the Baroness' help. What Fred hadn't realized was that another member of the Fred series -- Fred VIII -- had kept a close eye on him. The loyal Siegie dug up the Commander's body and discovered he was still alive, just barely. With the help of his loyal Crimson Guard, the Commander built another financial empire. Meanwhile, a civil war had broken out on Cobra Island between Serpentor and Fred VII. The remaining Siegies sided with Serpentor, perhaps realizing that Fred was not truly Cobra Commander. If they knew of the Commander's true fate, they never let on. Almost four years after the Commander's presumed death, he returned to Cobra, making certain that Fred died for his treachery. With his full Crimson Guard behind him, the Commander started his new plans. He took over the town of Millville, backed by his Siegies, who continued to serve as undercover agents around the world, including Millville and Cobra's town of Broca Beach, New Jersey. The Crimson Guard remained loyal to the Commander through the Battle of Benzheen, to the takeover of Borovia and up to Cobra's military defeat in 1994, and even beyond. MUX History: The Crimson Guard continue to protect Cobra Commander and to perform deep-cover operations around the globe. Crimson Guard of Note * Tomax and Xamot - Top-Level Crimson Guard Commanders * Amy series - Blonde white females * Chloe Series - Brunette white females * Infrared - Plague member * Method - Assassin * Mock Mockingbird - Pit infiltrator * Cobra Overlord (former) * Crimson Guard Commanders * Crimson Guard Officer - Elita Crimson Guard mid-level commanders * Crimson Guard Immortals - Trained with heavier weapons and armor, and to drive CATs. * Crimson Guard Trooper - Newly-initiated Siegie troops * Crimson Guard 392 - Amir bin Aḥkāmi - Secret member of Coil, assigned to track the successful recruitment of Coil members within the CG * Crimson Guard 413 - Jake Williams - Secret member of Coil, assigned to track the successful recruitment of Coil members within the CG * Crimson Guard 820 * Crimson Guard 1930 * Crimson Guard 8701 - evil insurance claims adjuster * Crimson Guard 11291 - Sleeper Agent * Crimson Horsemen - specialize in mobile combat tactics and pilot Crimson H.I.S.S. Tanks * The Fred Series * Luis series - Brunette Hispanic males * Professor Appel - Instrumental in the creation of Cobra Island and Father of Candy Appel, he died by the blast of a Firebat taking off when Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow infiltrated Cobra Island to kill Zartan. * Cobra Imperial Guard - Dedicated to Cobra Commander's personal defense * Crimson Neo-Viper - Crimson Guard altered for maximum deadliness *Crimson Shadow Guard - Crimson Guard covert-ops specialists - the "new Freds" *Python Crimson Guard - Crimson Guard given the Python stealth technology * Tyler series - Brunette white males OOC Notes Not all Crimson Guard look alike -- only certain Siegies undergo surgery to look like others. Currently, aside from left-over Fred-series Siegies, the only Crimson Guard who undergo surgery are the Crimson Shadows. Logs/Posts 2002 Feb 27 - Metal-Head *The report is made by a Crimson Guardsman. He sounds like the guy who does those commercials for Keller and Keller, only oilier.* "Well, it took some work but we managed to convince the North Dakota State Police that Metal-Head was nothing more than one of MARS, Inc.'s Joe Sixpacks who'd had an unfortunate runin with a psychopath while retrieving a piece of experimental equipment. It wasn't easy getting the charges dropped nor was it a cake-walk to get his hospital records sealed, but we did it. He's been delivered to the kind ministrations of the Medical division and let's hope that his time there teaches him a thing or two about keeping his head down when in enemy territory. Crimson Guardsman #34 Out. 2012 * October 08 - "Meetings in Trucial Abysmia" - Cobra Commander takes meetings with several high-level leaders in Trucial Abysmia. 2015 *March 24 - "Attack on Abd al-Baset" - The Joes launch an attack on al-Baset’s compound in Tobruk. * April 30 - "Target: Pit" - Cobra launches an all-out attack on the Pit. Players Crimson Guard are available as DCs or OCs. Preferred Vehicles * C.A.T. (1985) Gallery CG-1.jpg cg-2.jpg cg-3.jpg cc-fred.gif|The Commander and the Fred's cg-4.jpg cg-5.jpg cg-6.jpg cg-7.jpg cg-8.jpg cg-9.jpg cg-10.jpg cg-11.jpg cg-12.jpg References * YoJoe.com ---- Category:Characters Category:Crimson Guard Category:Cobra Category:DCs Category:Humans Category:Python Patrol Category:Vipers Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Cobra Special Operations